I Wish I Had Friends Like That
by sdkitty
Summary: After getting kicked out of her house by her parents, Lily Evans has no place to stay. James Potter, whom she once thought to be abominable, lets her stay in his home. What happens when James falls for one of Lily's best friends, Stephanie? AU
1. Chapter 1: In the Beginning

Lily Evans woke up, sunlight streaking her face. She was sleeping on something soft, and it smelled like the Forbidden Forest (which is a VERY good smell. Very earthy, and has a distinct pine smell mixed in). Lily opened her eyes, only to find that everything was very blurry. After a moment, her vision cleared. She was met with a red and gold ceiling. Propping herself up on her elbows, Lily looked around the room. It was gigantic, probably six times as big as her room. With that one thought of her room and family, memories came flooding back.

Flashback

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? I GIVE YOU SHELTER, I GIVE YOU

A HOME, AND YOU MAKE THAT BLOODY OWL WRECK THE ENTIRE HOUSE?!?!?" Mr. Evans screamed, his face full of rage.

"I didn't do it, I swear!" Lily begged, tears streaming down her face.

"Get out." Mrs. Evans said, dangerously quiet.

"W-w-what?" Lily asked her eyes wide.

"YOU HEARD YOUR MOTHER, GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE! YOU'RE NEVER

WELCOME HERE AGAIN!" With that, Dillan Evans threw her school trunk (which had been packed the night before, as Lily Evans is always ahead of schedule,) owl cage (with a very distressed owl, Niag, currently residing inside) and her out of the door and slammed it shut. Lily heard a lock click, and she broke down sobbing.

"Where am I going to go?" Lily asked herself out loud. Getting back to her rational self, Lily hoisted her trunk over her shoulder, balanced her owl cage on top, and started running towards Diagon Alley (Lily lived in the outskirts of Muggle London, so it was about a six mile walk to Diagon Alley).

Once she got to the Leaky Cauldron, Lily got out her money, and reserved herself a room from Tom, the young, springy new owner of the place.

"The room will be ready in about ten minutes, miss. Have a seat; I'll come get you when it's ready." Lily dragged her trunk and owl cage over to a table, and sunk down into a chair. At that particular moment, Sirius Black and James Potter burst into the Leaky Cauldron. Seeing Lily, Sirius and James bounded over.

"Hello, Evans! Why do we find you here at this hour?" James asked, trying to pull off his charm.

"Couldn't wait for another month, Evans, for term to start?" Sirius asked, eyes glistening with the usual mischief. Lily spun around her chair to face them. Her hair was matted with dirt and grime from walking so far in the dusty streets, her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and there were tear streaks on her face. She sighed heavily, and spun back around in her chair. Sirius and James shut up the moment they saw her face.

"Whoa...Evans...you alright?" James asked, concerned and worried. Spinning around to face them again, Lily answered.

"I'm fine, besides the fact that I just got kicked out of my house and am never allowed to come back again, I just ran six miles with this extremely heavy trunk and bird cage, and have to stay here until term officially starts." Her eyes, as well as puffy and red, had hurt, mistrust, and the usual spark of anger and liveliness was gone. Lily was still breathing heavily from her tiresome journey, and she was also on the verge of fainting. James and Sirius' faces started getting fuzzy, and everything started spinning. Before she knew it, she had blacked out.

End of Flashback


	2. Chapter 2: ROBES!

Lily breathed in, wondering where she was. There was a large fireplace, complete with a roaring fire in the corner, and huge oak doors were to her left. A whole wall was lined with broomsticks, from tiny to large and apparently organized by how old they were. Sinking back into the comfortable bed, Lily heard the doors open. Someone was walking over, and it sounded as if it was a male walking. Someone stood over her, and Lily's eyes went wide.

"Potter?!" She exclaimed. His gorgeous hazel eyes were filled with relief.

"Evans! You're awake!" He grinned. _That gorgeous grin..._ She thought. _Wait, no! WHAT AM I THINKING?! This is JAMES POTTER that I'm talking about! I'm 17, I should know better!_

"Erm…where exactly am I?" She asked, generally confused.

"You're at my house, and you've been out for three days." Lily's eyes went even wider.

"THREE DAYS?! Wow...that's a long time. What happened after I fainted at the Leaky Cauldron?" Lily asked, still a bit confused.

"Sirius grabbed you, shook you, and then picked up your trunk and owl cage.

I asked what he was doing, and he replied with a 'Duh, we're taking Evans to your house! We can't just leave her here!'" Lily blushed.

"Oh. Thanks. Tell Black thank you too." She said, embarrassed at her imposing.

"No need for him to tell me, I'm right here!" Lily did the classic girl scream as Sirius jumped out from behind James.

"Black, what was that for?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Sirius grinned as Lily yelled.

"Maybe I should do it again, so it will work!"

"I'm serious, Black!" Lily scowled.

"Actually, I'm Sirius Black!" Sirius grinned wider as Lily rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I better be on my way. Thanks again!" Lily started to get out of the bed, but James and Sirius pushed her back down.

"You're not going anywhere, Evans. If I were you, I'd look at my ankle." Lily peeked down at her ankle, and gasped. It was swollen, and bruised purple and black.

"As James said, you're staying right here with us." Sirius said, actually being serious for once.

"Thanks, but I really don't want to impose..." Lily said, but at that moment a woman with honey brown hair and eyes to match stepped through the door.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Potter, James' mother. It's not any trouble for you to stay at all, as I heard from the boys, you went a traumatizing ordeal. Please stay as our guest; we'd love to have you!"

"Well, thank you very much Mrs. Potter, I'd love to stay." Mrs. Potter, satisfied with her answer, smiled.

"Just call me if you need anything! And by the way, you can call me Susan." Mrs. Potter turned around and left as suddenly as she came. Lily turned back to the boys, and each had big smiles plastered on their faces.

"What are you guys thinking about?" Lily asked suspiciously, eyeing the boys.

"Just look down, Evans!" Sirius grinned even wider.

"Why should I do that?" Lily looked down, and all she saw was robes...wait...ROBES?!


	3. Chapter 3: Quidditch Part 1

"Wait a second...how am I in robes, I could have sworn I was in my muggle clothes...wait... JAMES!!!!!!" They both grinned.

"You had a big fever, so James here decided it would only be right to dress you in the proper clothes. He didn't want to look through your things, or go through the trouble of arousing the maids, so he decided it would only be fitting for him to dress you in his own robes! It worked though, your fever died down." Sirius said. Lily turned beet red. The boys, seeing the damage done, grinned even wider, and Lily could have sworn that their faces would have cracked had they grinned any more. Lily hopped out of the bed, going to slap them, but her ankle gave way and she fell back onto the bed.

"That's not fair! You embarrass me and now I can't even get up to slap you for it!" At this, the boys burst out laughing. James was the first to stop.

"Anyway, seeing as you've been asleep, we should go down to breakfast to get some food."

"Um, could you guys just bring some back up, as you know perfectly well I can't walk on this damned ankle." Lily asked.

"Of course not, you're coming with us!" James picked Lily up, swung her over his shoulder, and they started to walk down to breakfast, much to Lily's protest. ((A/N: Just like in Shrek with Princess Fiona! LOL!)) When they finally reached the dining room, Susan was already sitting down, and when she saw the predicament Lily was in, she almost chocked on her toast laughing. James set her down in one of the chairs, and then Sirius and he sat down on either side of her. Lily rolled her eyes, but then she felt a small tug on the corner of her--(HEY! THEY'RE STILL HIS ROBES, NOT

MINE! Lily thought. Stupid author...) Alright then, Lily, a tug on the corner of HIS robes, and Lily looked down to see a house elf, who bowed deeply.

"What would you like for breakfast, miss?" He asked, his nose brushing the floor.

"Er..." Lily stammered, not knowing how to address the house elf.

"Myndie, we'll all have pancakes and some eggs with orange juice." James told the house elf, as he had noticed Lily's hesitation. She flashed him a grateful smile, but immediately regretted it when James put his arm around her shoulders. She rolled her eyes once again ((A/N: She's getting

into a habit of that...)) but made no move to struggle. Shaking her head, she started eating the food Myndie had brought. (House elves are EXTREMELY fast at the Potter mansion, so their food had come seconds after James said anything.) When Lily turned to look at the boys, they had already started their second stack of pancakes, third glass of orange juice, and fifth egg.

"Boys..." She muttered, sipping her orange juice. I'd love to describe to you what everyone ate, how fast they ate it, and everything else, but I won't because I'm evil like that. )

"What should we do now?" James asked after breakfast.

"How about some Quidditch?" Lily suggested.


	4. Chapter 4: Quidditch Part 2

"Grweet!" Sirius exclaimed, his mouth still full of pancake.

"I think Sirius means 'great', and I agree! Let's go!" James said, and Sirius this time hoisted her over his shoulder. James led the way down into the backyard, and after they had walked (well, Lily was carried, but the guys walked) for about 10 minutes (Whoa! James' backyard is HUGE! Lily thought) they came to a life size replica of the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch, decorated in red and gold flags with the Gryffindor lion on them. Lily's jaw dropped, and James and Sirius walked over to the broom-shed, and opened the door, but there weren't any brooms!

"Uh, James, there's no brooms in here." Lily stated.

"Not yet! Three Comet 260s!" Suddenly, three of the fastest brooms on the market appeared in front of them.

"Ok, that was REALLY cool." Lily said, and James grinned. The brooms hovered in the air, and Sirius placed Lily on one, and then he and James went on the other two. Before they knew it, they were off into the air, and Lily had a Quaffle she had taken out of the shed (it had appeared with the brooms).

"How are we going to pick teams?" James asked. "There's an odd number."

"Me against you two!" Lily said, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Evans, prepared to be crushed! James and I are on the Quidditch team!" Sirius boasted.

"Just to be nice, you can start with the Quaffle, Evans." In the blink of an eye, Lily was at the other

end of the pitch and had scored.

"10 to nothing for me!" Lily grinned, and James and Sirius just grinned back, but evilly. The match went

on like this, but to the boys surprise, Lily was winning! After a few hours, Mrs. Potter called them

back in.

"How'd the match go?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Great! I won!" Lily smiled, and Mrs. Potter laughed.

"That-a-girl! How much did you win by?" She asked.

"260 to zero..." Sirius grumbled. Mrs. Potter and Lily high fived.

"If you're going to gloat about it, you can at least wait until after I've put you down," James complained.

"Stop whining James, you know you love having Lily on your back!" Mrs. Potter told him. James blushed and

shut up.

"Aww, our little Jamsie-poo really DOES love it and he knows it!" Sirius teased.

"Shut up Sirius, I'm not the one who wouldn't take the Quaffle out of Evans' hands!" Sirius also shut up

at this comment.

"James, we better start calling each other by our first names, because it's going to get confusing with all

of the Potters running around!" James grinned as Lily said this.

"Alright then, LLLLiiiiilllllyyyyyy!" He dragged out her first name.

"Fine, JJJJJJJaaaammmmeeesss!" She said, making fun of him.

"Now that we've got that cleared up, I have an important announcement to make!" Sirius said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"I have figured out the ultimate revenge on James for embarrassing me at the end of term last year!" He

smiled widely.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Ms. Lily Evans, will you go out with me?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, darling, I've been wanting to go out with you for years, you sexy beast!" Lily replied as James' face went from grinning to horror. After a moment,

Susan, Lily, and Sirius broke out laughing. "That-was-priceless!" She managed to get out.

"What was? I don't see what's so funny!" James fumed.

"That was all set up, Sirius had talked to me at the end of term last year after his embarrassing moment,

and we were going to do it in front of the entire school, but apparently Sirius thought it the sooner

the better!" Lily grinned as his face relaxed.

"So you're not going out?" He asked.

"Damn, you're slow, of course we are!" Sirius said as James went wide eyed. "Just kidding mate!"


	5. Chapter 5: Sorry Lils food comes first

"You boys go clean up, why don't Susan and I go make some lunch? I've got the perfect idea..."

"Erm, Lily?" James asked.

"No, you can't know what's for lunch it's a surprise!"

"No, it's not that. How are you supposed to fix lunch if I have to carry you everywhere?" James asked.

"Oh bother! Seranatiffiny!" Mrs. Potter said. Lily's ankle was suddenly healed.

"James?" Lily asked.

"Yeah?"

"You can let me down now."

"Not until you go out with me!" James demanded suddenly.

"Fine, fine! But just one date, ONE DAMNED DATE and that's it!" James was surprised, and let her down.

He ran to go tell Sirius the good news.

"Anyway..." Lily walked up to the kitchen with Mrs. Potter and discussed lunch.

Ten minutes later!

Lily tip-toed to the boy's room, and the door was wide open. She crept in and they didn't hear her or see

her as they were facing away from the door. Inches away from their ears, she screamed....

"LUNCHTIME!" The boys jumped and spun around. James and Sirius grinned.

"Why are you two looking so evil?" Lily asked, backing up.

"Well, I heard you're going on a 'damn' date with Jamsie-poo!" Sirius said as they advanced.

"Yeah, so?" She asked a bit nervously.

"That means you're his girlfriend, and you know what girlfriends and boyfriends do?" Lily's eyes grew wide

as James walked forward and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Lily rolled her eyes ((A/N: Again...)) and

muttered something to herself about insanity. James swept her into his arms with one arm under her knees

and another supporting her back.

"James, what the hell are you doing?" Lily asked. "My ankle is fine!"

"Yeah, so?" The boys ran downstairs (Lily quite a bit uncomfortable, as being in James' arms means being

against his six pack abs ((A/N: drool)) which she got bumped against quite a lot) and slid into the kitchen.

James sat down in a seat and put Lily on his lap (Lily muttered something about she wished she'd never said

yes to the git in the first place) and Sirius sat next to them. Lily tried to hop onto the seat next to them,

not the one Sirius was in, the other one, but James wrapped his arms around her and held on.

"James, how are you supposed to eat if you put me on your lap and are holding on with a death grip?" Lily

asked.

"Good point." He put her in the vacant seat. "Sorry Lils, food comes first!" Lily, once again, rolled her

eyes. She stood up and went into the kitchen, and in a moment she and Susan came out with four trays that

were covered in those big fancy cover things.

"Boys, we've prepared an extra special muggle food for you, and from what Lily tells me it's quite

popular with muggle boys, and she said that some boys she knew before Hogwarts LIVED off this stuff."

They sat one tray in front of each of the anticipating boys, and lifted the covers.


	6. Chapter 6: I love you too, James

"SLOPPY JOES!" They screamed, and doubled over with laughter. Once they had recovered from laughing, they

being Susan and Lily, they took the two other trays and sat down. Opening them up, the boys saw they had

mashed potatoes, gravy, steak, the works.

"Hey! How come you guys get fancy food and we get slop?" James asked, eyeing Lily's food. Sirius swallowed

loudly.

"Lily, Susan, this is the best slop I've ever had. Can we get seconds?" Sirius asked. They all looked at

Sirius; he had already finished.

"Sure, there's plenty more in the kitchen, help yourselves!" Susan said. James dug in and discovered that

the sloppy joes were delicious. The boys ate the whole batch, which is a LOT of food.

"Boys..." Susan and Lily muttered at the same time.

"JINX!" They said in unison. They both almost fell out of their seat laughing.

"Anymore food?" James asked.

"Nope. You guys go do...guy stuff while I help Susan clean up." Lily said, shooing them out of the dining

room.

In Sirius' room (he is also staying with the Potters)

"Man, James, when you marry that girl, she's coming over to my house every night to cook me some of those!"

Sirius said, plopping down on the bed.

"No, you'll just have to race your ass over to our house and get some before I eat them all!" James said,

plopping down next to him.

"We have to get Moony some of those...those could make any werewolf hyper right after a full moon!" Sirius

said as Lily stepped into the door.

"LILY!" James exclaimed. "How much did you hear?" He asked nervously.

"Relax, I've known Remus was a werewolf since our first year." She said calmly, shutting the door behind

her.

"YOU FOUND OUT BEFORE US?!" Sirius yelled.

"Yeah. I confronted Remus right after I found out. I really don't care, he's a great person." Lily said,

sitting on the bed.

"What else do you know?" Sirius asked warily. James and Sirius stood up in front of her.

"That you sleep with a teddy bear, Sirius, that James asked that girl Molly B. in the third year out and

she beat him up, that you're secretly dating Lauren., that the longest time James' has had a girlfriend

is a year with Stephanie D, that all of your gang knows every password to every common room, that Peter's

never had a girlfriend, that you two are animagus, that Peter sleeps with rubber lining on his bed, that

you and James are scared of the guy on the oatmeal box, and much more. I'm going to go take a shower if

you don't mind." Lily got up, but James and Sirius pinned her to the bed. "Or not."

"How do you know about us being animagus?" James asked.

"And how do you know about Snuffles?" Sirius demanded. ((A/N: Haven't you always wondered how Sirius got

that name for the dynamic trio, Harry, Ron and Hermione? ))

"I was out on my prefect's duties one night and went for a walk around the grounds. I saw you guys

transform, but I decided not to tell anyone because I knew you guys did it because you were being

loyal friends to Remus. And about your teddy bear, I found him in the common room with "Property of

Sirius Black" written on the tag, and I levitated it up to your dorm." Lily said in one breath. "Happy?"

"Not completely. I've got one more thing. Sirius, we'll be right back." He took Lily's hand and dragged

her to his room ((A/N: Which happens to be the one where he put Lily, if you were wondering. ))

He closed and locked the door behind him.

"What else did you want?" Lily asked. James took her over to the bed, leaned in, and kissed her.

((A/N: Mind you, not a little peck, but the works. I'm not going to describe them because I

don't want to poison any little virgin ears. Let's just say that it involves a bit of saliva

exchanges.)) To James' surprise, Lily was VERY willing. When they stopped for air, James

noticed that any mistrust for him in her eyes was gone. Instead, he saw the faintest trace

of a mischievous glint. "Happy now?" She asked.

"Almost." They kissed again, and Lily buried her hand in his hair. James, seeing this as a good

sign, leaned in a bit more and they fell back into the bed. Coming up for air again, James smiled.

"I love you, Lily."

"I love you too, James."


	7. Chapter 7: A Painful Flashback

The next day, Lily woke up to find James in bed next to her. EWW! NOT LIKE THAT,

YOU SICK MINDED PEOPLE!!! Lily had forced James to do their Potions essays last

night, and apparently they had fallen asleep. James' face had been stuck

to his parchment, and ink had rubbed off all over his cheek.

Aww, he looks so innocent when he's sleeping! Lily thought. She turned around

and went over to her trunk to get some new clothes. As she was changing, James

woke up. As you can imagine, seeing the love of his life with out a shirt on

is a VERY good thing to wake up to when you're James Potter. If you can't

tell, James is being a bit pervish. Don't worry, he's just a confused idiot.

A really hot confused idiot. A really hot confused idiot WITH A SIX PACK! drool

"Morning Lily!" He grinned.

"AHH!" She shrieked, pulling a shirt over her head and spinning around. "When

did you wake up?!"

"Long enough ago to see you without a shirt on." Lily rolled her eyes and pulled

a cell phone out of her bag.

"What's that thing?" He asked, acting like the really hot confused idiot with a

six pack that he was.

"A cell phone, I'm going to call my friends." She responded, dialing a number,

pressing 'flash' and dialing another number and another and another, making it

a conference call.

"Which friends?" He asked.

"Lauren, Cassandra, Stephanie, and Molly." He winced at the last two names. He

hadn't forgotten what had happened that day in the third year. You don't know what

happened, so here's a FLASHBACK!!!!

FLASHBACK!!!!!

"Hey James, I bet you can't get Molly to go out with you!" Sirius said. They

were sitting against their favorite tree, and were bored out of their minds.

Little did they know, Molly was hearing every word.

"Of course he can!" Peter piped up. "That girl is DESPERATE for a date, and

James asking her would be like heaven!" ((A/N: Peter dropped out in his seventh

year to work for Voldie, so that's why he's not in the story except in this flashback.))

"You're right, mate. In a few minutes I'll go find her."

She was leaning on the other side of the great oak, and ran over on the other side

of the lake, fuming.

HOW DARE HE! I'LL SHOW HIM! I AM SO OVER JAMES AS OF NOW! I should have listened

to Lily, she knew! She knew that he was a big headed over inflated idiot! How can

he do this to me, and to Stephanie! They've been going out since the second year!

At that moment, James strode over, and stopped inches away from her.

"Hello, Molly. How would you like to go out with me?" He asked. She almost melted

as his oh-so-sexy voice asked her out, but remembered where her loyalty lied.

"James, what about Stephanie?" She said softly, taking his hand.

"Who?" He asked again in his oh-so-sexy voice, trying to get her to say yes. Molly

didn't know how much this hurt him; He loved Stephanie, and pretending she didn't

exist was painful. "So what do you say?"

"I WOULDN'T GO OUT WITH YOU IF YOU WERE THE LAST GUY ON EARTH!" She yelled, and

pulled him over her shoulder and straight into the ground. She sat on him, and

yanked his head into a full nelson. ((A/N: That's a head lock for those who

don't know. Can be very painful.)) "Listen, lover boy." She hissed. "Don't

come near me again. And Stephanie will surely be hearing about this.

You shouldn't bet on girls, especially when you have a girlfriend."

She got up and ran over to Stephanie, who was talking to Sirius and Remus.

"Stephanie, I need to talk to you." They walked out of hearing range of Sirius

and Remus, and walked over to the edge of the lake, not knowing that James

could see them. "Stephanie, James just tried to ask me out, and I think he might

be cheating on you." Stephanie's eyes filled with tears. She loved James, and

couldn't believe he would hurt her like this. She started to cry, and James

jogged over.

"What's up, babe?" He asked, and put an arm around her waist. She pushed him away,

and along with tears came anger. She faced him.

"You're up, you jerk!! How long have you been cheating on me? When were you planning

on telling me you didn't love me anymore and were seeing someone else? You weren't!

You were planning on going out with Molly behind my back! You should have known that

my friends would NEVER do anything like that. It's over, James. WE'RE over!! I never

want to see you again!" Stephanie yelled, and slapped him as hard as she could, stomped

on his foot, spun around and ran off to the castle crying. Molly ran after her, and

Lauren ran after Molly who was running after Stephanie who was running to the castle

and Lily ran after Lauren who was running after Molly who was running after Stephanie

who was running to the castle. James, stunned, walked back to the tree where his

friends were sitting, his face pale, and the big red handprint still on his face.

"What happened?" Remus asked, worried.

"Molly told Stephanie. Stephanie broke up with me." He said, his voice wavering. Sirius

pulled him into a man-ly hug.

"I'm sorry, I really am, I should have never dared you to in the first place,

everything's my fault." Sirius confessed.

"No, it's not, I should have known Stephanie would have never let me get away

with it. Hey, at least now I can ask out Lily!" He said, brightening up.

"Give it some time, mate. Lily's not going to trust you if she thinks you were cheating

on one of her best friends and then start immediately asking out other girls. Wait until

next year, it's only a month away." Remus advised.

"Thanks Moony, you're a true pal."

"I know."

END OF FLASHBACK!


	8. Chapter 8: Stephanie Comes

Lily left the room, leaving James to his memories, and walked downstairs into the backyard.

All four girls picked up on the third ring.

"Hi Lily!" Molly said energetically.

"Yo Lils!" Lauren answered.

"Wassup?" Cassandra asked

"WHY'D YOU WAKE ME UP SO DAMN EARLY?!" A groggy Stephanie exclaimed.

"I'm at James' house." After Lily said this, Cassandra squealed, Molly and Lauren gasped, and Stephanie mumbled sleepily.

((A/N: These next few questions get jumbled together very fast, so I put the person who says the

thing right before the words because I'm lazy. You'll live.

Molly: "JAMES' HOUSE?"

Cassandra: "ARE YOU TWO GOING OUT?"

Lauren: "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?"

Molly: "DID YOU GUYS KISS?"

Stephanie: "Can I go back to bed?"

Cassandra: "OMG LILY DID YOUR RENTS KICK YOU OUT?!"

Lauren: "LILS I AM SO SORRY!"

"Yes, yes, a few days, yes, NO STEPHANIE YOU CAN'T, yes, thanks." Lily answered. Stephanie grumbled

about lack of sleep and over possessive friends who wake you up during summer break.

Lauren: "Get Sirius on the phone, I wanna talk to him!"

Molly: "No getting kissy faced on us, because we're still listening!"

Cassandra: "Yah!"

Stephanie: "Ssssssslllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppppppp!"

"SIRIUS GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE LAUREN IS ON THE PHONE AND WANTS TO TALK TO YOU A PHONE IS A THING

WERE YOU TWO CAN TALK TOGETHER SO HURRY UP!" In a minute, Sirius was over and took the phone.

"Lauren, I asked Mrs. Potter and she said that James, Lily and I could invite anyone over we want so

can you apparate over here?" In a second, there were four loud Pops and Lauren, Cassandra, Molly, and

a very sleepy Stephanie who was wearing a white tank top with a penguin on it and blue PJ bottoms with

penguins and hair that was surprisingly perfect were in James' backyard. Everyone else was fully

dressed.

"Lily I'm going to kick your ass for waking me up and making me apparate," Stephanie growled. Lauren

and Sirius had started kissing. James walked out, along with Remus. When Remus saw Cassandra, he ran

over and they of course started making out.

"Hey! Why don't I get MY boyfriend?! No fair!" Molly took Lily's cell phone and called her boyfriend

Mark who apparated over and THEY started making out. James walked over and once he was over Stephanie

realized something.

"Oh fuck Lily you didn't tell me HE was here." She said, glaring at James.

"No kidding smart one, if I'm at his house and his girlfriend he HAS to be here." Lily said, and James

decided to stay out of it.

"Well listen James. You even THINK about breaking Lily's heart and I will personally break every single

bone in your body do you understand?!" She said, giving James the death look. James laughed. "I'm

SERIOUS, lover boy!" She balled her hand into a fist and was about to punch him when Lily stepped in

front of him.

"Damn, I forgot. Stephanie, I know you've wanted to kill him and have learned sixteen martial

arts to do so, but he's my boyfriend now. He just is laughing because he's scared, right James?" She

looked at him and gave him the if-you-don't-agree-I-really-will-let-her-kill-you look. James nodded

(obviously scared), and Stephanie sighed.

"Lily, you KNOW I was only learning all that fighting to kill James, don't you? Could I just beat him

up once?" Stephanie asked.

"Well...alright, but just once." James paled as Lily said this and started running. Stephanie tackled

him and pushed him upright against a tree.

"THIS is for breaking my heart," She said, punching him in the face. "THIS is for not apologizing,"

she kicked him in the ribs. "And THIS is for being an over inflated ASSHOLE!" She kicked him in the

groin, and James whimpered.

"STEPHANIE!" Lily yelled, pulling her off. "DON'T KILL HIM FOR GODSAKES!" Stephanie's eyes were still

full of anger and mistrust, but she got up and brushed her PJ's off.

"Don't forget that, Potter. Because you can be sure I won't." With a loud POP! Stephanie apparated

back to her house and changed into black cargo pants with a chain on the side, and a black shirt with

the word "Princess" written in pink. With another POP! Stephanie was back. "Sorry Lils, had to change."


	9. Chapter 9: Never Mind

Now you're all probably wondering how much everyone has changed. And no, I don't mean their clothes, I

mean their personalities since 6th year.

Stephanie's long, blonde hair had grown to her knees. It was dead straight and had black and pink streaks

in it. Everyone was scared of her except Lily, Lauren, Cassandra, Molly and Dumbledore. She loved to beat

up the popular guys, and if you got on her bad side? Let's just say you would be in a LOT of pain for a

LONG time. Although she sounds punkish, she really wasn't. She was a nice, caring person who loved animals,

singing and acting. And of course, fighting. The only one person she despised was James, and since that

incident in the third year, she's never had a boyfriend. 'I just don't like guys,' she always responded.

Pfft. Like we believe THAT, Stephanie. She doesn't trust them, and everyone can tell.

Lauren's brown hair had lost it's poof, and now hung in waves down to her shoulders. It had light blonde

highlights. She loved a lot of things, but everyone knows that the thing that she cared most for in her

life was her darling Sirius. She could make Sirius do anything, or any guy for that matter. Guys were lining

up for her, and kept trying to tear them apart. But everyone also knows that Sirius and Lauren were inseparable.

Even a death threat involving a large chain saw can't make them stop making out. That's dead true; Stephanie

tried it once.

Molly had grown her hair to her shoulders, and it had light brown highlights. Her life basically revolved around

Mark, her boyfriend. He was her first true love, and they had been going out since the fourth year. Thankfully,

Mark didn't hold any grudges against James for the incident in the third year. Molly basically LIVED at Mark's

house, she was there so much. She even answered their phone. Molly liked to talk to Mark's grandmother when she

called, and they were on first name basis with each other.

Cassandra hadn't changed much. She was still going out with Remus, (they had been going out since the sixth year. Her hair was light brown, and very curly. It was a few inches above the middle of her back. It didn't have any highlights,

and mostly what she did was talk to Remus, make out with Remus, hang out with her friends, and sing. Thankfully,

Remus isn't as over protective as Sirius and James. Remus is ok with her having as many guy friends as she wants,

as long as there's nothing between them.

James, Sirius, and Remus were the same as always, only they had gotten taller, stronger, and hotter. Duh. Anywho,

back to the story!!

"No problem Steph. Now, Susan said that everyone could stay. That means that you can't beat James up or any of

the guys for that matter. And boys, you can't provoke Stephanie, as you all know that I'll let her kick your

sorry asses if you do." Lily said. "Oh yah, I forgot, your trunks! It's still almost a month away until school

starts!" In a second, everyone's trunks were there, packed and ready for Hogwarts. Lily snapped her fingers and

they all went to separate guest rooms. "So, anyone want to play some Quidditch?" Lily asked. Seeing as Mark

(on the Ravenclaw team), Sirius, James, and Steph (all on the Gryffindor team) played Quidditch, everyone

agreed. They elected Steph and James as team captains.

"Lily," Steph picked.

"Who said you get to pick first? I want Lily!" James complained.

"Fuck off, loser. I say I get to pick first." Steph replied.

"That's not fair!" James complained again. Stephanie's eyes had fire in them, and she literally would spit

fire at him. She got the weird ability when a spell backfired in her first year.

"James, lay off. I don't think you want a repeat of what happened earlier, do you?" Lily soothed, walking over

to Steph's side.

"Fine. I pick Sirius."

"Lauren."

"Remus."

"Molly."

"Cassandra."

"Mark."

"Hey, no fair, why do I have to be on the girl's team?" Molly shushed Mark by kissing him. "Never mind."


End file.
